the girl
by unihippo1389
Summary: when they find a girl will she come in between morgiana and alibaba?
1. Chapter 1

**i am sorry for any one that read the other vesion of this story i was new and didnt know how this worked soo... here it is.**

[General POV]

Morgiana stared into Alibaba's eyes and for a moment it seemed like nothing could go wrong. It was precisely at that moment they heard someone scream. Something can always go wrong. "Come on, someone's in trouble!" Aladdin said as he sprinted towards the place where they had just heard the screech. Morgiana and Alibaba hurried after him.

When they arrived, Alibaba gasped at the sight: a man with a knife and a girl with gold-brown hair wearing a white dress were standing there. The girl had a growing spot of blood on her chest and a small pool of blood next to her. Alibaba unsheathed his sword and ran at the man with a shout. The mysterious figure tried to strike out at the boy in vain, and soon blood spilled onto the ground as the man brandishing the knife fell to a quick slash of a blade. Alibaba picked up the girl (whom had passed out from blood loss) and ran off, as Morgiana and Aladdin with his blood stained sword trailed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

[genral prov]

They got to the place that they had set up camp the night before: a meadow with a stream nearby for fresh drinking water. Alibaba placed the girl on the grass, pulled out a cloth from his bag, and turned to Aladdin. "Aladdin, can you go soak this in the river for me?" he said with a calm yet concerned voice. "Sure", Aladdin replied and ran towards the river with the cloth given to him. Quickly he returned with the damp cloth in his hands and gave it to Morgiana "Thanks, could you go get something to eat for lunch?" Aladdin's stomach growled at the thought. "YUP!" he said excitedly and ran off to who-knows-where. "I'll get the bandages" Alibaba said as he searched through his bag. Morgiana wiped of almost all the blood on the girls neck and jumped a little when she found a big gash in the girl's neck, which was already oozing blood again. "Alibaba, hand me the bandages when you find them" she said with an alarmed voice. Alibaba nodded and a few tense moments passed until he was able to find them. Finally finding the bandages, he handed them over to Morgiana, and she carefully wrapped up the wound before placing the girl on one of the blankets Alibaba had also found in the bag.

A few moments passed before the girl awoke. In less than a second Alibaba was at her side with some water, examining her. The girl tried to move but Alibaba stopped her. She opened her mouth to protest but Alibaba filled her mouth with water, and she decided to swallow. Then she quickly sat up, looked around "Where's..." she was cut off as Alibaba put a hand to her neck "You were badly injured and you probably shouldn't move for a day or two." Morgiana said "N-no, I have to find Saki…" the girl whimpered. "You can find Saki after you recover." Alibaba said, trying to reassure her. "You don't understand! Sh-she'll DIE if I'm not there!" The girl broke out crying and all Alibaba could do to comfort her was say "we will go find her for you". Unfortunately, she kept crying regardless. When she finished, she just rested on the blanket as her voice, no bigger than a whisper, said "Saki".

 _that's it for now and drama queen much_


	3. Chapter 3

[the girl/yu's prov]

yu woke up to see a bright light that was instantly blocked a blonde man with brown eyes just slightly darker then her own hazle eyes wearing a white cloke and white pants 'OH NO' yu thought and tried to sit up but the man stopped her when he said "dont move" yu opened her mouth to protest but the man filled her mouth with **water** and she had to swallow, then sat up quickly and looked around "where's..." she was cut off when she felt pain in her neck, wiced and held a hand to her neck witch only made it hurt more "you were badly hurt, and you proboly shouldent move for a day or two" a girl wearing a white dress ,simerler to the one yu was wearing, and pink hair and pink eyes said "no i have to find saki" yu protested "you can find saki after you recover" the man said "you dont under stand saki will die if im not there!" yu protested and started crying the man tried to comfert her by saying "we will find saki for you" but saki kept crying then she heard a girl screaming and yu stoped crying and her voice no bigger then a whisper said "saki"

"what are you talking about" the man said, then the girl said "no i hear it too", then a boy with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a white turban, blue vest and the same pants as the man walked up and tugged the mans sleeve and said "alibaba can i talk to you?"

"sure" alibaba replyed


	4. Chapter 4

alibaba walked away from the girl just far enough that the girl couldent hear them but close enough that he could keep an eye on her "so whats up?" alibaba asked aladdin "its about the girl h..." aladdin was cutoff by alibaba "what about the girl?!"

"as i was saying its her ruk its red" aladdin said "WHAT!" alibaba exclamed "w..w..what does that mean" alibaba said hesatently "i dont know! and why should you care?" aladdin said "i 'care' becuse she would have died if we hadn't came to rescue her!" alibaba said "we don't know her name AND what about her ruk shouldn't we be worried about that?!" aladdin exclamed "we can ask her what her name is" alibaba said " and how about the whole we will find saki thing? we dont know what she looks like" aladdin said "we can ask her that too" alibaba insested "whatever" aladdin replied and walked away, alibaba walked up to the girl and said "whats your name?" the girl looked up at him "yu oka... yu"


	5. Chapter 5

_(yu's pov)_

"yu..." alibaba said "i like that name its easy to pronounce" yu sat there staring blankly at him with confusion and after a few moments she saw the girl with the pink hair come up and say with what looked like a smile "hi my name is morgiana" 'wow this girl is REALLY weird though they proboly think IM weird' yu thought "hi" yu said, then the boy walked up and said with a huge smile "hi i'm aladden" yu nodded and didn't say anything cuz his smile was scaring her a "little"

it had been three days since yu came to the camp and yu was almost fully healed, the moon was high in the sky 'i should go look for saki while there not looking' yu thought so she got up and started walking twowards the town to where she lived a dark ally with an abadoned dumpster she lived in the dumpster she walked up to the dumpster and oppened it to see a little girl curled up on the side with a dead rat in her arms yu shook the girl and whispered "saki wake up", saki didn't move "s...s...saki?" yu stamered, saki stered "wa... yu?" she said sleepily "yes its me..." yu trailed off "come with me" saki hesatated "o..ok" she said "but what about mr. fluffles?" saki said holding up the dead rat "we can bring him with us" yu said "ok" saki said and hopped out of the dumpster.

it was about noon and when they got there alibaba, morgiana and aladden were pacing around camp "hi!" saki said making them jump "who are you?" morgiana asked "im saki, saki okat..." she was cut off when yu elbowed her in the shoulder aladden looked at her with a confused look on his face "hi im aladden,this is morgiana and this is alibaba", then they all walked up to yu and in unison said "WHERE WERE YOU!?" yu looked at her feet "i...i was looking for saki" yu said, saki held up the dead rat "this is mr. fluffles"


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N this is a repeatish of the last chapter... i guess but its from alibabas pov :3)

[alibabas prov]

alibaba woke to see dawn light seeping through his tent, he went out side and morgiana was sitting by a camp fire, she looked up at him with concern in her eyes "what's wrong?" alibaba asked "yu's missing" it took a little bit for him to process "what... wait are you just pulling my foot?" morgiana shook her head "oh..." alibaba said, then aladdin walked out of his tent "what's all this noise about?" he said sleepily "yu's gone" morgiana said looking at her feet, aladdin stared off into space for a second then smiled "oh is that all, we can just go looking for her then" allibaba looked at aladdin confused then shook his head "and she's probobly just looking for saki" aladdin said "ya your probobly right and if she is looking for saki, then she will come back so give her tell sunset and if she doesen't get back by then, then we go looking for her" alibaba said, every one nodded.

it had been three hours and yu still hadn't come back "that's it i'm going looking for her" alibaba said "no we should at least wait tell noon" morgiana said "ok" alibaba replied. "i'm hungery" aladdin said "ok i'll make us some early lunch then" morgiana said and walked twowards her tent and came out a little while later with some food and ,they ate most of the food ,and then they sat there for a little while. alibaba noticed that the sun was high in the sky "hay guys it noon" he said "well what are we gonna do?" aladdin asked "well we will decide what to do by voting" said morgiana "ok" aladdin and alibaba said.

they had voted and they decided that they would wait and they were all pacing around when they heard a small girls voice saying "hi"


End file.
